


Payment

by many_freckles



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, but i had to, im also trash so, its a trope, jesse seems to be too cheesy not to have these tropes written with him, this is really just self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/many_freckles/pseuds/many_freckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He saved your life, and you have to pay him back somehow, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payment

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry im trash. this was really self indulgent and i wanted to write something kinda cheesy?? so here we go i hope you like it

You don’t really remember much from the day before. You vaguely remember running away from some men in black outfits and masks. You remember being scooped up by someone, you aren’t sure who either. That was the last thing you remember before blacking out. 

And now, you’re here.

You’re awake, you shift slightly, opening your eyes and rubbing them with your hands. You’re on a bed wrapped in a large blanket like thing. It looks beat up from what you could see, which wasn’t much. You realized you aren’t wearing your coat, or shoes, so whoever you were with must have removed them for you. You look up, and you are definitely in a bedroom. The room is dark besides the small amount of light leaking through the curtains on the window to your right. 

You stand up and get ahold of yourself. You body is a little sore, you must have been thrown around a little bit yesterday after you blacked out. You grip the blanket around you, shielding your shoulders from the mild nip in the air. 

You slowly exit the bedroom, and you’re in another room, something like a living room. As you enter, the faint smell of cigar smoke fills your nostrils. It looks like a motel room to you judging by the size and layout. It looks beat up, maybe even abandoned. The living room had an armchair, a coffee table, and a worn out couch, the back was facing you. On that couch was a man, the source of the cigar smoke, and more than likely the man who saved you yesterday. He was scanning a newspaper in silence. 

“Um..” You peep quietly, swallowing. 

“You’re awake” The man says, not turning his head.

“Yeah, um..I’m assuming you saved me yesterday, huh?” You say, pulling the blanket around you again. You feel oddly nervous speaking to the man, you aren’t sure why.

“Mhmm” He says, flipping through the newspaper. “You hurt, darlin’?”

You notice his left hand, or more so, his arm. It was metal, unlike his other gloved hand. 

“Uh, I don’t think so. Th..thank you. I don’t know what would have happened if you didn’t help me” You say, slowly walking around the couch to take a look at him. 

He looks up at you, and gives a pleasant smile. He has chestnut coloured hair, about chin length, and a beard. A cigar is between his lips. There is a wide brimmed cowboy hat on the coffee table in front of him. 

“Ain’t nothing, sweetheart.” He says to you.

You stand in front of him a few feet, oddly nervous even though you’re only talking. There’s something about him that makes you feel butterflies in the pit of your stomach. 

“So um, what’s your name?” You ask.

“Jesse McCree” He says, blowing smoke out of his mouth. 

“Well, it’s nice to meet you Mr. McCree, i’m (Y/N)” You say, introducing yourself with a small smile.

“Cute name.” He mutters, flicking the newspaper to straighten it out. He was a pretty polite man, it seemed. Luckily, that didn’t matter too much, you’re just grateful that you’re alive. “So, Mr.McCree.” You begin, his name rolls off your lips nicely, you like the way it sounds.

“Please, just call me Jesse.” He says, looking up briefly before glancing back at the paper.

“Ah, sorry, um, Jesse. Is there any way I could repay you for what you did for me?” You ask. You don’t want to just thank him for saving your life and just leave to never see him again. You feel like he deserves more than that. 

“That’s mighty nice of you, but I don’t need anything. Your life is enough for me” McCree says, looking up at you fully, turning his head from the newspaper. You got a full glimpse of his tanned face and light brown eyes. You frown. No one is that nice. You know that no one can be that selfless, everyone does something in hopes for a reward. You bite your lip. You give him a good look. 

He’s a rather attractive man, he has a bit of age on him, but you like that.You could tell from his prominent smile lines when he was frowning. He’s wearing only a beige dress shirt, the first few buttons undone, giving you a peek at the dark chest hair underneath. His sleeves are rolled up, giving a nice view at his muscular arms. Well, one arm. The left one was robotic up to the elbow, and that intrigued you. How did he get that? You want to ask, but felt as though that was crossing the line. 

“Oh, come on, don’t pull that with me. I’m sure you’d like something, right?” You begin to say, giving him a good look. 

He continues looking down, but he seems to have stopped focusing on the newspaper. He’s thinking, his eyebrows furrow briefly before he raises one. He looks up at you fully, closing the newspaper and placing it on the table. 

“Now, come to think of it, I think I might have an idea, if you wanna pay me back, darlin’” He says, leaning back on the couch, spreading his legs a bit. It looks like he was getting comfortable. A small smirk appears on his face, and he makes the ‘come hither’ motion with his finger.

He couldn’t be serious, you think. This isn’t something that happens in real life. Or so you thought. Stuff like this is incredibly unrealistic, yet not impossible. Just because it happens in the cheesy romance novels you secretly read when you’re bored and no one is around, that doesn’t mean it never happens. Granted, you did continue to ask him consider a payment, but you didn’t really expect it to end up this way. You weren’t mad, though. 

You swallow, feeling nervous again. You slowly walk over to him, stopping right in front of him. He pats his lap, and you feel your face grow hot with embarrassment and excitement.

You hesitate, looking at his face, glancing down at his lap, then back up to his face. You open your mouth to speak, but close it again. You swallow.

“Come now, don’t be shy, darlin’” He says, patting his lap a bit once more. “Nothin’ to be afraid of” 

You exhale shakily and straddle his lap. His hands grab your ass and he pulls you closer to his body so you were snug against him. You yelped in surprise, and you feel a slight bulge growing underneath you.

“Relax darlin’, I ain’t gonna hurt ya” He said, running his hands up your back, underneath the blanket. You shiver at his touch, the cold metal of his left arm adding to the exhilarating feeling of this heroic stranger sliding his hands all over. He slips the blanket off of you, exposing your shoulders and the rest of your body. 

“My, my, my..” He whispers, running his large hands over your shoulders and down your arms. They trail slowly up your stomach, right underneath your breasts. You have goosebumps all over your body, but you feel hot from nervousness and arousal. 

He licks his lips and looks up at you, asking for your permission before proceeding any further. You give a small nod and his hands cup your breasts through your shirt. He gives a gentle squeeze and you bite your lip. 

“Now, why don’t you be a good girl and get on your knees for me.” He whispers. The sound of his voice, plus the command, makes your whole body shiver. 

You nod a little more enthusiastically than you mean to and slide off his lap and onto the ground in front of him, right between his legs. 

With little hesitation, you get to work. You reach up to undo his belt. You grasp the big gold buckle, the letters BAMF popping out. You honestly think the belt buckle is stupid, but it’s not really your main concern at the moment. Your nerves begin to get the best of you. Only a moment ago you felt ready to tackle this, but your hands begin to shake a little, and you struggle with the belt buckle.

You weren’t really one for random hook ups, or using sex as a reward, so you begin to get nervous. It was a strange and thrilling situation.

McCree’s hands reach down. “Why don’t I help you out there..” He says, undoing the belt for you. You inhale deeply as he continues, his fingers quickly undoing the button on his pants. It didn’t occur to you that you were staring so intently at his groin.

“Eager, are we?” He said with a chuckle. 

“I..um..” You blush and turn your face away. 

“Ah ah darlin’, get that pretty face back over here.” He turns your chin back facing him. 

You bite your lip and slowly slide your hand up his thigh, getting ever so close to the bulge in his undone pants. You cautiously ghost your hand over it before resting your hand on it, feeling the hardness and heat coming off of it. 

“Oh god…” you mumble to yourself. What have you gotten yourself into? 

“What’s that, buttercup?” McCree asked, a small smirk appearing on his face. “Go on..” He says, motioning at the bulge in his pants. 

You exhale and pull his cock out, you mouth falling open a little. Your hand almost fits around it, but not quite. You feel a metal hand against the back of your head, pushing your head forward gently. 

“Come on now, darlin’, you can’t keep teasin’ me like this.” he said

You lean forward, finally coming in contact with his cock. Your tongue glides along the underside of his cock, from the base to the tip. McCree lets out a quiet groan, saying small words of encouragement. His fingers tangle in your hair, massaging your scalp gently for comfort. 

You lick in circles around the sensitive head of his cock. The shaft twitches under your control. You slather it in your saliva to properly lubricate it. You open your mouth wide, sliding the head of his dick into your mouth. You shut your eyes and moan, enjoying the feeling of your jaw stretching to accommodate for his girth. You take more of his member into your mouth, feeling it throb in the confined space. The tangy taste of pre-cum reaches your tongue.

McCree groans. “That’s it darlin’...just like that…” he trails off, lifting another hand to your head to help you along. 

He thrusts upward ever so slightly, forcing a little more into your mouth. You open up your eyes, His head is resting against the couch, his eyes shut as he guides your mouth. You lift your head off of his cock and take a deep breath, and a small break. You decide to tease him a bit more. 

You grab his cock, using your saliva as lube and stroke it slowly. You enjoy the feeling of it in your hand. The weight, the heat, the slight throbbing if you stay still enough. You kiss the head of his cock as your hand works the shaft, increasing the speed. You once again slide the head into your mouth, moaning when you taste the pre-come on your tongue once more. 

McCree’s grip on your hair tightens, and he pulls slightly. You gasp, and your eyes roll back. You take more of his cock into your mouth again, but he pulls once more. You squeak in surprise and moan again.

“What a little harlot you are.” He said, tugging on your hair a little harder. 

“Mm!” You exclaim, pulling his cock out. You rest the head on your tongue and stroke the shaft quickly. He pulls your hair once more, using it to pull your head away from his cock.

“Woah there darlin’, slow down.” He said, petting your head where he pulled your hair to soothe you. “I think that’s enough of that” 

You look up at him, puzzled. That couldn’t be it, you think. He didn’t even come, and now he’s telling you that’s enough? You feel a little let down, as you don’t even get the satisfaction of giving him an orgasm. 

You furrow your brow and open your mouth to protest, but then he speaks.

“Now, I don’t think this is good enough payment for what i’ve done..” He begins. “I think I might deserve a little more of a reward than just that pretty little mouth of yours, don’t you think, buttercup?” He finishes, holding you chin up with his fingers, forcing you to look him in the eyes. “It’s your choice.” 

You lick your lips and nod at him, eager to have more of him.

“Up on the couch, sweetheart.” He says, patting beside him right before unbuttoning his beige dress shirt.

You quickly get onto the couch beside him. He throws his shirt behind the couch and takes a moment to place his burning cigar onto the nearby ashtray. 

“Wouldn’t want that gettin’ in the way now do we?” He says, crawling over your body, stealing your lips in a passionate kiss.

You can taste the cigar smoke, and usually you’d be disgusted but the hormones flowing through your body block it out, and suddenly you love it. His facial hair brushes against your chin and you wrap your arms around his buff form, squeezing his firm shoulders. You can feel his rock hard cock pressing against your thigh as he settles tightly between your thighs, and you want him to bad. 

You grind against him, trying to create any kind of friction to make him keep going. His lips finally lift off of yours, leaving them feeling swollen from the kiss. Suddenly his lips are on your neck, his beard is tickling your neck but it’s all turned into arousal.  
“Be patient, sweetheart, you’ll get what you want.” He mumbled against your neck, tickling it again with his coarse facial hair.

He started lifting your shirt up, throwing it in some random direction along with your bra that came off soon after. Your breasts bounced out of your bra and his hands were on your instantly, groaning in satisfaction as he felt you up. 

You gasped as his metal digits played with your nipple, firming it up quickly due to the cold metal of the finger and thumb. He pinched it gentle and grabbed your other breast with his human hand. The glove was off, but you never saw him remove it. He’s quick. 

He gives your breasts one more firm squeeze before shimmying down your body eagerly. Before you knew it your pants were sliding down your thighs. You panties finally making an entrance. A coincidence, you happened to be wearing your favourite pair that day before. You wanted to look extra sexy for yourself, as you were just feeling extra confident. You didn’t really think that anyone would see them, but here you are underneath one strange cowboy who saved your life. 

It just occurred to you now, a cowboy in this day and age? How odd. Yet, incredibly hot. 

You didn’t notice him slipping your panties off, exposing your freshly shaved mound to the cool air of the motel room.

“Oh, look at you…” Jesse drawls, a small smile forming on his face. 

He slowly spreads your legs, and you feel your body get warmer from arousal and embarrassment. It’s been a while since someone has been this close to you so intimately, and you find the whole situation incredibly tantalizing. 

He carefully runs a finger up your slit, the wetness slicking up his finger. With his thumbs, he spread your lips apart, and you let out a gentle moan. You couldn’t believe how aroused you were, you barely even started.

“Excited, are we honey?” He says, leaning down to leave a small kiss right on your clit. You flinch, then settle into the feeling as his tongue sweeps along your lips. You bite your bottom lip, trying to keep yourself composed. 

His tongue goes right to work, licking generous circles around the sensitive nub. He licks and sucks on it, making you writhe with want and excitement. A single finger teases at your soaking entrance, and you realize how bad you need something inside of you. 

“Please..” You manage to peep out, obviously piquing the man’s interests, as he glances up at you with a raised eyebrow. 

“Since ya asked so nicely darlin’, i’ll do it for ya.” He says, his finger slipping into your tight entrance. 

You moan gently, loving the feeling of only one finger as his tongue lavishes your clit. You run our hands through his chestnut hair, surprised by it’s softness. You grasp it for comfort and he gives you an approving groan. 

He forces a second finger into you, stretching you out already with the thick appendages. He looks very pleased with the noises you’re producing, and he’s started doing everything for you instead of himself. You could tell it wasn’t about him anymore, and he just loves to please you.

His finger left you and you whined from the emptiness.

“Oh, sweetheart, be patient. I know you want this, but ya gotta just be patient” He drawls, patting your thigh as he slips his pants down slightly. You watch his bouncing cock with hungry eyes as he shimmied out of the pants, your body shaking because you can’t wait to have that thick shaft inside of you, pounding you mercilessly into the couch cushions. You didn’t notice the small sounds streaming from your mouth.

Before you know it, your thighs were in his hands and his cock was poking at your entrance. He’s waiting on you to give your okay. 

“You ready darlin’?” He asks, prodding you gently. 

You nod eagerly, not being able to form words without them coming out as hopeless begging. 

He cracks a small smile and begins pushing his cock into you, with a bit of resistance. You both release a long breath, yours a little shaky. 

“Tight fit.” He mumbles, sliding his cock in a little more with a little less resistance thanks to the self lubrication you supply. 

You wrap your legs around his waist, causing his shaft to push further into you. You feel a slight pop as his cock head slips into you fully. 

You gasp, digging your nails into his bare shoulders. 

He curses gentle and slowly forces his cock into you fully, filling you up to the brim. You almost feel as though it’s too much, but you take that thought back after he thrusts into you for the first time after sinking his cock into you. 

“God, sweetheart, you feel phenomenal.” He growls out, leaning forward to sink his thick cock into you further. You feel unbelievably full. 

You can only nod in response, the words being taken from your mouth and being replaced by sounds of pleasure as the mysterious cowboy fucks you slowly into the motel couch. 

You bury your face in his neck, inhaling his scent of cigar smoke and spice. You give him a small bite on his neck, earning you a pleased groan. 

His rough pubic hair brushed against your smoothly shaven mound as he fucks you fully, increasing speed, his cock showing no resistance in fucking you now. 

Your thighs tightened around his waist, and one of his hands found its way to your hair, his fingers entangling in your locks. His other hand found its way between both of your bodies, his skilled fingers rubbing your sensitive clit.

A surprised gasp leaves your lips and the feelings mingle. The feeling of his hard cock in your body increases as he rubs your clit, your body is shaking in arousal. 

He fucks you harder, his cock driving into you with such force that it causes your whole body to shake. You think you might hear the couch creak. Your thighs slapping against his hips make lewd noises, mixed with the sound of your moans and his grunts and groans. 

“God, baby, you’re so..so good.” He grunts out, his face is in your neck, leaving small kisses, bites, and marks for you to remember later. He won’t let you forget. 

Both of your hands are in his hair, gripping lightly. You grip tightens when he thrusts into you, you just need something to hold onto. 

Deep in the pit of your stomach you feel you orgasm approaching, swelling up inside. 

“A-ah, fuck Jesse i’m-” You’re trying to get the words out but were interrupted by your own cries of pleasure. 

“Fuck, say my name again buttercup.” Jesse growls. His thrusts become rough and animalistic, he must be getting close as well, you think.

“ah..AH! J-Jesse!” You yell out, you orgasm tearing through your body. For a moment your vision blurs, but it comes back as you watch the large man on top of you fuck you into the couch.

You gasp loudly as you come out of your orgasm, still getting pounded by a cowboy. 

“Aw, fuck honey i’m gonna come.” Jesse gasped giving one more hard thrust before pulling out and quickly pumping his cock. His hot seed spilled onto your stomach in quick spurts, coating you in a layer of his come. 

You were both left gasping and moaning. Jesse was panting. He ran a hand through his hair and looked down at you, his big brown eyes bright, and a small smile on his face.

“Fuck” You mumble before resting your head on the arm of the couch. 

“Dang sweetheart, you felt fantastic.” Jesse complimented, lifting his hand covering in his own come. “I better clean us up, eh baby?” 

You nod as the weight is lifted off the couch as he leaves to go get a towel. You take this moment to really drink in what just happened, and you’re fully satisfied. 

He comes back to you with a towel in his hand, and his pants zipped up. He sits on the couch and cleans you up, a pleasant smile on his tanned face, visible smile lines giving away some of his age. 

“I think we could use a little shower.” He suggests, gesturing to your slightly sticky stomach. 

“Ehh, yeah I agree” You answer, sitting up slowly, realizing how sore your body is. 

He helps you up and walks you to the shower, holding your hand. 

You hope that maybe he’d be up for a round two after the shower.


End file.
